1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a support body for supporting an image formation section and an image acquisition section, and to an image formation device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, image formation devices have been proposed in which an image acquisition device is disposed upward of an image formation unit and a paper supply cassette is disposed at a lower side of the image formation unit.